Puppy Love
by x.Sasaa
Summary: I grabbed his arm, scared as the animal stared at me with his big puppy eyes. Literally. KUTAU.


**Title: Puppy love**

**Pairing: Kutau**

**Warning: OOC-ness, no chara, pointless, and they're already dating. Story told from Utau's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara although I would LOVE to own Kukai and Utau. (Oh! And Ikuto, too!)**

**A/N: OMG~ My second Kutau fic which is also my second SC fic! I'm happy because you guys are awesome! In less than 2 weeks, it has gotten to way more faves list than I would've thought! Thanks so much! -gives away cookies- ENJOY!**

* * *

"Look! Look! There it is!" Yaya exclaimed, pointing at something far away, and running towards it, "Kawaii! Yaya likes cute things!"

"Oi! Slow down! Yaya!" Kukai yelled, catching up after the younger girl. I sighed, walking calmly behind them.

So, if you're lost, I'll tell you what's happening. Basically I'm tricked into coming to this villa place with Amu, Yaya, Ikuto, and Kukai. They dragged me to go with because they said I have nothing better to do, which is true but I don't want to admit it. I have a reputation to keep, you know.

"Utau-chan! Hurry, hurry!"

So right now, I'm forced into coming with Yaya.

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically, frowning slightly at the thing Yaya wants to show me.

"Isn't it adorable? Yaya likes it!" Said girl throws her arms up in the air, cooing at a puppy.

_Adorable? What! That thing? Ew!_ I thought, disgusted. (A/N: Look, sorry for dog lovers, but I'm making Utau scared of dogs here, and so she hates them x3)

Yaya and Kukai apparently liked the puppy, because they're playing with it and having fun. I cringed. Dogs are scary. Doesn't matter what the size is, they might bite you to death! Okay, I'm exaggerating there, but still, you get the point.

Amu and Ikuto are lucky, they're probably having 'fun' somewhere. I sighed again.

"YAYA! Do you want some cookies?" Amu yelled from afar, waving her hand. Her fun time's over, I guess.

"Amu-chi! Yaya wants cookies!" The hazel-eyed girl dashed toward the pinkette with a grin.

Which left me and my boyfriend alone. Excluding the stupid puppy I so badly want to forget about. Stupid puppy stealing my boyfriend's attention away from me... I glared daggers at the poor innocent little thing.

"Kukai..." I mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" He turned around, still petting the white furry animal, "Did you say something, Utau?"

"That thing," I pointed at the puppy.

"Cute isn't he?" The brown-haired boy grinned at me with his trademark grin.

"Not really.." I replied, cheeks reddening slightly. After a few months of dating, I still blush whenever he smiled at me! _Pull yourself together, Utau!_ I told myself inwardly.

"You don't like dogs?" He asked, confused, "Why?"

"They're scary, Kukai! They have sharp teeth that can chew you to death!" I reasoned, but my reasoning doesn't even make sense at all.

_Baka, baka, baka!_ My inner started hitting my head, _NOW you've done it! He'll think you're stupid!_

And just as I thought, he started laughing.

"What?" I snapped sharply, sharper than I meant to sound, "I can't help it, okay? It's not like I WANT to be scared of them!"

He abruptly stopped laughing at me, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well.. I don't know..." He smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Utau-koi."

_WHAT? Since when did he started calling me that?_ I so desperately tried to hide my blush. _I'm Utau, not Amu! _I reminded myself quickly, _Plus blushing is her job and not mine!_

"Can you get that thing away from me?" I grabbed his arm, scared as the animal stared at me with his big puppy eyes. Literally.

"But I love dogs..." he complained, pouting and showing me a sad face that almost made me change my mind. Key word: Almost.

I released his arm then, "Fine. If you don't let that thing go, I will stay one-hundred feet away from you and ignore you until you're free of doggy infection! It's either me or that thing!" I turned away from him and started walking away to prove my point that I'm not kidding.

"WAIT! Utau!" He called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"Look," He said, scoop the white ball of fur with one hand, put him in the middle of a hill, and leave it there. (A/N: BAD KUKAI!) "Okay?"

"Okay!" I winked, doing the 'come here' motion with two of my fingers, "but wash your hands AT LEAST nine times before touching me!"

Nine is my lucky number for some reason, maybe because it's my birthdate.

"Deal." The boy agreed, walking along with me towards the villa we shared. Somehow we convinced Amu and Ikuto to let Yaya sleep inside their villa.

* * *

The soccer-loving boy plopped down on the couch next to me after he washed his hands. (haha, that sounds funny)

"There. I got rid of the doggy infection already." He said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Good for you." I replied, still reading the magazine I'm currently holding.

"Ne, Utau-koi~" Kukai said, wrapping an arm around me, "I just chose you over dogs, and I've always loved dogs. Don't I get a reward or something?"

I kissed his cheek and went back to reading.

He whined loudly, "Utau-koi! Only my cheek?"

"Yes." I bluntly replied, interested in the fashion article of the magazine which shows a bunch of cute gothic lolita outfits. (A/N: I know Utau's sense of fashion is more girly/casual, but in the beginning her dresses are gothic lolis. Really. Or at least I thought so.)

He looked over my shoulder to see what I'm looking at, "You want those clothes, Utau?"

"Sure, they look nice." I flipped to another page, which is the make-up tips.

"Boring,"

"Shut up."

"Let's do something fun, Utau-koi..."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Isn't _this_ fun?"

"Err... no."

"Too bad."

"Utauuuu..."

"Alright! What do you want?" Wow. Kukai sure can annoy people to death.

"If you're not paying attention to me I might as well play with the dogs again." He announced as he got up from the couch, heading towards the door.

"What? No, no, don't leave!" I shouted at his back.

"So you're going to play with me now?" He smirked, knowing that he'll won the argument and I want to beat him to death right then and there.

"Okay.."

"Yes! Now we can have the kind of fun Amu and Ikuto had when we're watching over Yaya." He suggested happily, walking closer to me with a wicked smile on his face.

"Fine."

And the game have started.

**A/N: Ouch. The ending was terrible, dammit. But I couldn't think of a better one if my mom keeps on nagging me to tell me that I have to drink milk before going to sleep. -bangs head on keyboard- I'm sorry this is short! **

**~Sasa's rant corner~**

**This story came from my own experience actually. The dog part, I mean. Change me into Utau, this guy from my class into Kukai, but no Yaya replacement :) We're not dating, but he likes me.. and I'm scared of dogs. Really. But instead of leaving the dog in the middle of nowhere, this guy give the dogs back to its owner. For some reason I feel like sharing that :) My best friend thought it was sweet, but... whatever. I'm sure I'm boring you, so... REVIEW! **

**P.S: Are you guys excited for Encore ch.4? I AM! I hope it makes up for the terrible SC party I've been watching x3**

**Bye now!**


End file.
